


Missing Glove

by caspian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspian/pseuds/caspian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get ready for the Christmas season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Cas was waiting in his usual spot when Dean came cursing out of his last class.  
“Dean?”  
“Why did the world decide to get cold now?”  
“I don’t think it decided-“  
“I know.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just annoyed. I don’t think I did that great on my last test. Everything was just too easy and that’s the problem with math, if it’s easy, you’re normally just wrong.”  
“Well, at least it’s Christmas break.”  
“Yeah.” Dean smiled at Cas and let out a small laugh. “Come on, let’s go.”  
“Aren’t we going to wait for Sam?”  
“He’s going to a thing with Jess. Kid looked so happy I thought he was going to cry.”  
Large red and brown leaves lay slick against the wet sidewalk. Cas missed the fall, when he and Sam and Dean would attempt to crunch as many leaves as possible on the walk home, not minding that they looked like five year olds, fighting each other for the biggest leaves.  
“I’m just saying, everything would be easier if they just gave me the car for Christmas. Then I wouldn’t have to walk when it’s so freaking cold outside.”  
“Why don’t you just bring gloves if you get cold every day?”  
“I did! I brought gloves today and someone must have taken one or something because I’m missing one!”  
“Well at least put it on.” Dean slid his backpack off one shoulder and pulled out a black, lint covered glove and shoved it on his hand. Then he threw out his arms, one hand black and the other white with cold.  
“I look ridiculous. I look like reverse Michael Jackson and I’m still freezing.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and Cas unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, turned toward Dean, and wrapped it around his neck. Dean’s mouth hung slightly open. He pulled Dean’s ungloved hand and held it in his own and began pulling Dean down the street. Dean coughed a little and tried to say something that sounded something like I…well…I…it’s ha…well…ha. Dean’s face burned red and was thankful for the cold air against his skin.


	2. Chapter Two

“So, what did you end up getting Sam for Christmas?”  
“I…uh…I haven’t figured that out yet.”  
“You’ve only got five days.”  
“I know. He’s normally the easiest person to buy a gift for but I found something for you and my mom and dad and even Bobby but that kid already has a library for a room so I feel kind of lame getting him another book.” Dean flushed when he had mentioned getting Cas a gift, they had been friends for a little over a year, but birthdays had passed and they hadn’t gotten each other anything, well that might have been partly due to the fact that Dean hadn’t even known it was Cas’ birthday. He gripped Cas’ warm hand a little tighter. He could feel the warmth creeping back into his hand and wished it would stop.   
The conversation died and Dean tried to look anywhere but at Cas, and when his house finally came within distance, and his heart began beating frantically.  
“Do you want to, uh…” Dean tilted his head towards the house.  
“Sure.”  
When they reached the door, Dean slid his backpack off, grabbing his key, hand chilled by its sudden exposure.   
Dean threw his coat onto a stand next to the door. Cas stepped into the warm house, glancing around the front room, which was full of large, homey furniture in browns and greens, a fireplace was set into the wall farthest away from them. Dean cleared his throat and Cas looked at him, he was full of expectancy with one of his hands held out slightly in front of him. Cas looked down and carefully placed his hand in Dean’s, whose cheeks flushed red and he coughed a bit.  
“I meant your coat. I’ll take your coat if you want.”  
“Oh.” Cas dropped his backpack on the floor and shed his trench coat. Dean grabbed it and hung it up.  
“Do you want something to drink? Like tea or hot chocolate or something?” He really just needed something to do with his hands.   
“Hot chocolate would be nice.”  
“Great.” He walked to the kitchen, Dean wishing he hadn’t rejected Cas’ hand and Cas thinking about what it was like holding Dean’s. He moved around the kitchen, Cas following him with his eyes, as he leaned against the counter, watching the way Dean’s fingers curled and uncurled, the way this hands moved through the air. Dean turned and met Cas’ eyes and took a step forward.  
“Sorry, I just need to grab…” Dean took another step forward, as Cas moved aside but not enough, so that they were trying to occupy the same space at the same time, inches separating them. Dean bit his lower lip and Cas held his breath.


End file.
